


エスパーラプソディ

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: エスパー=超能力者，ラプソディ=狂想曲角名短暂的超能力者生涯
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 5





	エスパーラプソディ

角名做梦也想不到，超能力这种只存在于幻想小说里的词汇，有一天也会落到自己的头上来。

故事的开头非常普通。普通的早晨，普通的上学路上，普通地遇到了同班同学宫治，两个人普通地合流一起去学校。侑似乎是因为要早值，并没有和治一起来。

变故的预兆是一辆迎面而来刹不住车的自行车，车主一脸惊恐，显然事态已经脱离了他的控制。差点被撞上的那一瞬间，角名用意念给市政府提了建造更多的自行车道的意见，随后半放弃般等着被撞上。

当然他没有真的被撞上。宫治眼疾手快地拉了他一把，自行车就这么呼啸着擦过角名的校服外套，正对他背后的墙直直地撞了上去。而角名本人则因为惯性被拉得一个踉跄，随后一头撞在了电线杆上。

头部的疼痛倒算不上很严重，只是撞上去的那个瞬间角名明显察觉到自己眼前一黑，仿佛被什么东西遮住了视线一般。他心下一沉：坏了，撞到什么不该撞的地方了吗？看不见东西可麻烦了……

“怎么了，撞坏脑袋了？”宫治见他捂着脑袋久久没动，半开玩笑般问了一句。

“唔……”角名正在思考怎么说明情况，眼前的视野突然又恢复了正常，他闭上眼摇了摇头，看向宫治，“没有。你——”

他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，本想要说出口的抱怨戛然而止。尽管视野里绝大多数景色与往常并无两样，可是有令人难以忽视的违和感。不，这已经不是违和感能概括的变异了——

“……你没事吧？”宫治的表情有了一点松动，他略带些疑惑地看着满脸震惊的角名，又四周环顾了一下，“真撞到什么地方了？”

角名没有答话。要说为什么，首当其冲的绝对是宫治头顶上仿佛格斗游戏里位于角色头顶显示人物属性的那两条线。还是经典的红蓝配色。

角名把目光放远了，街上所有的行人头上都出现了这两条线，下方还标有数值，每个人的红蓝条长度都略微的有些不一样，但是大多数还是相似的，数值也基本都在30到40之间。他又把目光转回了宫治身上，他的头顶上……明晃晃的两个90。现在红条变成了91，蓝条还是90。

“角名？”治伸手在他眼前晃了晃，角名回过神来，开了几次口，终于还是没有把这个奇怪的现象说出来：“……我没事。去上课吧，再不走要迟到了。”

摸索了一个上午，直到午休时间，角名仍然对这两条仿佛游戏人物能力值的东西一无所知。这就好像上帝给你开了个天眼，可是你却不知道这个天眼该怎么用。他也曾试图拿出手机拍照留下证据，可是在镜头里红条和蓝条就消失得无影无踪。

“今天角名你很奇怪啊。”治边往嘴里塞食物，边懒洋洋地问道，“为什么老是盯着我的头顶看？”

“……很明显吗？”角名抿了抿嘴唇，把视线移了开来——数值依然是91和90，从早上开始就没有变过，“比起那个，治玩过格斗游戏吗？”

宫治放下了手里的面包，认真思索了一会儿：“小时候玩过，不过不是很擅长。怎么了吗？”

“游戏里人物头上的红线，一般都表示生命值吧？”角名问道。

“……诶？大概吧……？”宫治皱起眉，显得很困惑，“怎么突然问这个？”

“那一般蓝色的线代表什么？”角名没有回答，反而抛出了新的问题。

宫治沉默了一会儿，迟疑道：“大概是法力值？如果不是的话，那大概就是经验值。角名是想玩格斗游戏吗？”

“不……”角名叹了口气，随便扯了个谎糊弄过去，“算了，你就当是吧。有机会想去游戏机房试试看而已。”

治有点不满地小声抱怨了一句，大概是在说角名又在敷衍自己，不过因为抱怨之前又往嘴里塞了食物的关系，听不太懂他在说什么。含含糊糊的抱怨，有点可爱……角名也咬了一口三明治，无意间扫了一眼治头上的红条和蓝条。啊，数值变了，他面不改色地咀嚼着，心里暗暗惊讶：红色的那条变成了90，蓝色的变成了91。

角名自顾自地思索了起来。按照目前的情报来看，这两条数值绝不可能是人的生命值和法力值。且不说普通人类根本不可能有法力这种东西，大街上形形色色那么多人，有小学生也有上班族，怎么可能大家的生命值都集中在30和40之间？而角名班上的同学，红条的平均值变成了60，治一个人就有90那么多，哪怕说是食量也比生命值靠谱得多。

蓝色的数值就更奇怪了……几乎所有角名不认识的人都维持在35这个数值一动不动，班上的同学则分布在50和70之间。治这个91依然是个奇怪的特例，莫非蓝条也表示食量？

还有一个问题，数值为什么会变呢……？角名看了一眼治差点被噎到的痛苦表情，顺手把自己桌上的果汁递给了他。啊，又变了，红条变成了92……

已知条件实在是太少了，角名索性放弃了思考，专心啃起了自己的三明治。或许等下午部活开始之后，还能搜集到更多信息。

令角名精神为之一振的是，下午的部活果然带来了不少讯息。银岛的头上数值红蓝都是73，侑是70和58，阿兰是67和65，赤木前辈是69和70，北前辈是65和70，大耳前辈则是72和80。果然这两个数值和自己是有点关系的——这种数字波动，只有在自己认识的人里才会出现。

如果蓝条代表的是吐槽能量的话，大概阿兰桑的头上蓝条会爆表吧……角名默默看了一眼扣球的阿兰头顶。可惜，65这种普通的数字，应该不是吐槽能量。

今天的部活理石似乎是因为被班主任叫住，所以迟到了几分钟。自主练之前的休息时间，理石跟教练道了歉，才回到休息区喝水。

“最近运气真是太差了……”理石有些垂头丧气地坐着，角名和宫治一左一右站在他身旁，他却旁若无人地喃喃自语，“我是不是该去买点护身符……”

“那种东西没有用的。”角名坐了下来，把自己的胳膊搭在理石的肩上，瞥了一眼他头上的数值——70和68，看起来很正常，“说起来，听说理石君你又被女朋友甩了？”

“……角名前辈一定要现在说这种事吗？”理石有点幽怨地抬起头，红条从70变成了69。

角名当然没有放过这个变化，他拍了拍理石的肩膀，眯着眼睛笑道：“你该这么想，最近运气到了谷底，以后的运气就只会越变越好了。”

“……万一变得更差了怎么办？”

“怎么会，没有女朋友就不会被甩了啊。”角名漫不经心道，“要有变化，也只会有新的恋情治愈你。”

“……虽然前辈的话真的没怎么安慰到我，不过还是谢谢您。”理石苦笑了一下，红条的数字跳动了几下，变成了73。

角名隐隐觉得他好像有了一丝关于自己超能力的头绪，然而还没等他把脑海中的灵光捉住，宫治就开口问了个问题：“理石君最近有玩什么游戏吗？”

理石诚实地摇了摇头。

“刚刚在部室看见几个一年级在玩游戏，女性角色的头上都有能量槽一样的东西，那个是什么意思？”宫治问道。

理石啊了一声：“我有看他们玩过，应该是galgame？那个不是能量槽，我记得是目前的好感度……”

角名的肩膀颤抖了一下，他抬头看了一眼和理石有一搭没一搭地聊天的宫治头顶上的数值：93和91。什么时候变成93的……？

角名再次移开了视线，面无表情地喝了口水。与其说面无表情，其实只是震惊到不知道该作出什么表情来而已。

“那个能量槽可以展开看具体每一小项的数值，”理石还在跟宫治解释，治则听得一脸认真，“最主要的其实就是可攻略角色对主人公的好感度和主人公对角色的好感度，其他的还有一些小的触发彩蛋的条件……”

角名一下站起了身，把旁边的两个人都吓了一跳：“……是不是该自主练习了？”

“啊——”治突然表情有点慌乱，伸手似乎想要拉角名。理石也手足无措地从地上爬了起来：“角名前辈小心——！”

“————小心啊那边休息的人！”飞来的排球伴随着拖长了语调的提醒，不偏不倚砸中了角名的脑袋，他被砸得头一歪，熟悉的眩晕感再次袭来。

意识仿佛空白了一瞬，等角名回过神的时候，眼前是担忧的阿兰、宫治和理石。刚才似乎眼前的视野也像早上一样黑了几秒，现在再看，属性条已经消失了。

“角名你没事吧？”阿兰看起来非常愧疚，“都怪我扣球角度没找好……”

“……没事，没有很疼，阿兰前辈。”角名咳嗽了一声，“是我在发呆，而且，现在也该自主练习了。”

“可是……”阿兰还想说什么，角名却已经迈开步子走向了球场。

“……可是那家伙脸好红，真的没问题吗？”阿兰看着角名的背影，似乎仍然在自责，“我没砸到脸吧……？”

宫治看了他一眼：“应该没有。”而且脸红成那样也不是球砸中会造成的吧……

角名当然也听到了背后的对话，但是混乱的脑袋不允许他分神去思考别的问题。只可惜现在上帝之手收了回去，之前看到的一切死无对证，究竟是装鸵鸟假装一无所知还是直面自己可疑的桃色新闻，角名决定暂且多留一天再做决定吧。

END.


End file.
